


Life in season

by MarylinGibbs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarylinGibbs/pseuds/MarylinGibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poesia per ricordare un'amore che non c'è più su questa terra, attraverso le stagioni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life in season

 

Dalla primavera all'autunno

dalla dall'estate all' inverno

rimarremo per sempre insieme.

Non importa quali difficoltà dovremo incontrare

nulla potrà dividerci.

 

Il profumo della vita

si sente dai fiori di ciliegio, 

e nel cielo limpido, 

i tuoi occhi sono le stelle più belle.

 

Con gli occhi di una bambina 

guardi il mondo,

curiosa delle novità,

 felice di scoprire cose nuove.

 

Nel mare vedo i tuoi occhi brillare

come vedo le tue lacrime annegare.

I tuoi capelli profumati di pesca

sembrano splendere al sole d'estate.

 

Irriquieta, insopportabile 

mi descrivono

ma timida ed insicura 

sono in realtà.

 

I colpi di sole nei tuoi capelli

sembrano le foglie dorate, arancioni dell' autunno

E i tuoi occhi si riflettono 

nelle prime pozze d'acqua della stagione

 

In un bosco ci siamo conosciute

In un teatro ci siamo innamorate

Sul palco ci siamo baciate

e mai più indietro vorremmo tornare.

 

I tuoi capelli ormai bianchi,

sembrano delicati come la neve 

ed i tuoi occhi sembravano un mare in tempesta

l'ultima volta che si siamo viste, 

in inverno eravamo.

 

Tutto bianco

Tutto puro, 

come la tua pelle

ora gelida sotto le mie dita.

 

Ti amo, 

dissi con il tuo ultimo respiro,

anche se non ci sono, 

sarò sempre lì con te,

aggiungesti asciugandomi una lacrima,

prima di raggiungere il sonno eterno.

 

Dalla primavera all'autunno

dalla dall'estate all' inverno

rimarremo per sempre insieme.

Non importa quali difficoltà dovremo incontrare

nulla potrà dividerci...

a parte la morte...

 

Per favore, non lasciarmi qui da sola

Io non posso vivere senza di te

Sono il nulla senza il mio cuore

te.


End file.
